earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Navarra / Euskadi
The «Foral Autonomic Republic of Navarra» '''is a town located on north east Spain, west south France. '''History This town was started by Pulpo_Pol, ByIbox '''and '''Elojosverdes '''at September 2017. The town started with the name "Euskadi" instead of "Navarra". '''GUI66 helped Pulpo_Pol at the first days, aswell as scaring the other residents with his diamond gear and overpowered mcMMO skills. The construction of Bilbao didn't took too long. Building monuments as the "Plaza berria" or the "Bizkaiko Zubia" it was gaining more personality and splendor to this part of the peninsula. Spain wanted Euskadi in their nation, but they were more independent, after joining and leaving many nations, Euskadi finally joined EU '''with still problems of knowing in wich nation should they be part of. Soon, after raiding and having conflicts with other left towns, the economy and wealth improved. ByIbox raided a lot of goods and it were even better each time. With the '''EU parliament,' '''EU flags and still Spanish propaganda inviting Euskadi to join, some conflicts with Spain happened, but they ended in a bridge as a connections with Madrid and Euskadi, a bridge never ended by Pulpo_Pol (lazy ass cunt). Then it happened. European Union disbanded. This wasn't good for Euskadi, now with the nation they gave their lives just a lie and gone. After many strange days, Pulpo_Pol started to be offline more often, until '''ByIbox' and Elojosverdes were the only ones that kept entering. Present and Erresistentzia When Pulpo_Pol '''rejoined the server, '''Navarra joined the Spanish_Republic, in wich Zqppy was loosing power and the nation was led to NSaurio. Donostia city was almost finished and the wall of Bilbao is still in progress. At the present, Pulpo_Pol is kind of an "active" player, he went back for the war approaching EarthMC and reuinited the army for the fight.... This group was called the "Erresistentzia". World War Lag Known as the laggiest event on the server, this war was dissapointing and also fun in some way. Erresistentzia was created 3 days before as a division for protecting Navarra from enemy troops. The recruitment took long, still not all of them came to battle but it was in vane. The books that were delivered to new players on EarthMC is the letter in Euskera of "Las barricadas", a civil war song used by anarcho-communists. "Negarrez ekaitzak airea astindu laino ilunak saihesten gaitu ikustea, nahiz eta mina eta heriotza zain gaude, etsaiaren kontra deitzen gaitu. Aktibo preziatuena askatasuna da defendatu behar dugu fedea eta ausardia, igo euskal bandera." The troops were set, some spanish troops came too , for example Tymek, that was positioned with the defense general Mr_RockyRoll at Navarra. The first attack to Wolfestein castle at South Africa was a success, the people who were there ran away scared of the number of armed soldiers. Then at Bilbao, the trip to Paris was short to discover that it had already been captured. Our plan to invade St Petesburg was frustrated by the server crashing, but the last few troops went with NSaurio to take down the Italian capital. The remains of the Erresistentzia are few, and few know about this, still, just another army at the EarthMC war that couldn't finish their job, but still, felt the emotion participating on it. Era of Rebirth Now, Esukal herria with wealth and equipement, the army has become more active. Players as SovietCactusVX, ByIbox, ItzDannio25 and others entered more oftenly to the server. TitoRaspus and Pulpo_Pol made a new xpfarm formed by 6 creeper spawners and 6 blaze ones. New progress is achieved and more farms are built, as the "great library", a villager labour camp with many librarians. Before this, other things happened. Seaterrica was formed and with it terror, Pulpo knew Terra from WW lag, in wich he tpkilled him and returned his things. For Pulpo, Terra was maybe considered as a possible friend or a nice guy, this changed with the past of the time. TitoRaspus, named as jAnglada, helped Pulpo during this period. Seaterrica wanted Euskal Herria to join, and Pulpo did wanted, but he couldn't refuse Spain. After TitoRaspus joining and leaving many times this nation, finally entered Spain and was discovered by Terra on a... "spying mission" wich ended on ByIbox hitting and trying to "troll" seaterricans (Terra still doesn't knows that it was him lol). As Seaterrica wanted to Spain to give up, Pulpo saw this as a war confirmation, and although he still considered as a nice guy, he wanted to stop him. HengKeng, a new player in earthmc, took his weapons and convinced spanish men to stand against Seaterrica and freeing Mexico, so he made a force of 5 men: Pulpo_Pol, TypicalFernie, Alexander_Grande, Luke_Show and himself. The attack got instantly on a bloodbath by Terra, Pulpo got away scared seeing how his friends were dying and escaped on a boat thinking about the future of Spain and what could be the fate that awaits them. Operation Downfall After this failed attack, Pulpo needed men and time to prepare this, so NSaurio made a date for the attack, 13:50 CEST 23 June. This would be called "Operation Downfall", based on trapping MLGTerra on a hole and then killing him. This ambush would be made by Russian, German, Brazilian, Canadian, Italian, Alaskan, Spanish and Birskupinian forces to end Seaterrica and make a treaty for them to remove territory. The plan got revealed to MLGTerra by Crevel, the TNT traps were disarmed and the men in battlefield confused, nobody entered the holes Pulpo did for them to hide underground and it crashed the server. When this happened, Pulpo and the forces charged into Palenque, with half of the team leaving many confused men behind. The siege got bad when friendly fire was the one that killed more soldiers as kiro, or 4noah stepping out with his axe to kill when lag arrived. Pvp toggling was also a bad factor to this, and it ended with Fix closing the server, in wich players as Pulpo_Pol were killed by 4noah. When server opened, the people joining died 1 by 1, standing in Palenque claims as they logged of, leaving Seaterrica an undefined ammount of god sets and weapons, wich is considered as depressing and dissapointing. This are trully weird and extrange times for Euskal Herria, GORA TA GORA EUSKAL INPERIOA!Category:Towns